Dear Fanfiction Letters
by Wisdom's Daughter Alone
Summary: The group isn't particularly happy, especially with the pairings us fangirls make up sometimes. A lot better than it sounds.
1. Disgusted, Percy Jackson

Dear Fanfiction,

You REALLY think that I would date Reyna or Rachel? Reyna isn't my type, first of all, and she likes Jason. Rachel was never my type either, I like Annabeth a LOT. Plus, she's the freaking Oracle! And Thalia? Hello! She's a Hunter! Plus, she liked LUKE. Like, oh my gods. Annabeth is mine, and I'm hers. I don't belong to anyone else.

Disgusted,

Percy Jackson

P.S. –Nico? (Gods forbid.)


	2. Offended Slightly, Annabeth Chase

Dear Fanfiction,

I second Percy's statement. He is mine. I am his. Rachel is a maiden now, (which, by the way, Percy, is why we now get along.) AND I do NOT have brown hair OR blue eyes! I mean, come on! How many times have you heard my appearance? And all of you Annabeth/Luke shippers out there, keep dreaming. Never going to happen.

Offended Slightly,

Annabeth


	3. So Fuck Off, Clarisse La Rue

Dear Fanfiction,

No, Percy has NOT drowned me in the toilet again since that last _incident_. And if he has been bragging again, I'll pulverize the little punk. And I'm not a COMPLETE moron, or completely heartless. I have a boyfriend, for the love of Ares! AND I was friends with Silena, until, um, that happened. And I didn't completely despise Michael. I'm sorry he's gone.

So fuck off,

Clarisse La Rue


	4. Cool To Be Gotten With, Nico di Angelo

Dear Fanfiction,

You seriously think I'd get with Thalia? I mean, she's awesome and all, and the ultimate badass, but she's a Hunter, for one. Second, not for me. I'm too awesome to be _gotten_ with. Plus, Dad wouldn't be happy, and Percy and Annabeth would be a little freaked out and a little grossed out. To be with someone, you have to be, like, a perfect match. Thalia and I? No. Just no. But Percy and Annabeth, on the other hand, fit that description. It's like they are each other's other half. The Fates made them for each other. So anyways, you fangirls out there, YOU WISH.

Forever too awesome to be gotten with,

Nico di Angelo

P.S. –With Percy? *Pukes in mouth*

P.S.S.-I'm also like, fifty years older than Thalia!


	5. Frustrated, Thalia (No surname!)

Dear Fanfiction,

You DISGUST me. You really think that Nico and I have, ugh, dreamt about each other?! We can barely be in the same room together without me at least once threatening to kick his ass. Plus, I'm a maiden from now until my death, remember? Which may be five years, may be five thousand. I'm a Hunter! My pledge to Artemis involved being an eternal maiden. And Percy? Gag! I may have had a past with Luke, but that's not important! Annabeth is my best friend, and she can have a relationship with whoever she wants. I can't! So, NO Nico!

Frustrated,

Thalia

* * *

**Thalia's letter is really difficult to write. The other characters, it's not really hard to stay IN character. But for her, it really is. Her personality is amazing, but it's really hard to pinpoint and focus in on. So, please review with how you thought I did!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	6. Never Coming Back, Luke Castellan

Dear Fanfiction,

First, thanks so much to Thalia for basically saying that I'm not important. It was probably important to me! But anyways, I didn't want to really kill that Jackson kid, so quit making me appear as such! Kronos was possessing me, clouding my thoughts, pressing down my consciousness, so what do you expect? Plus, Jackson was kind of annoying. He was a noob. But not enough to make me want to kill him. I did love my father. I just had an, um, odd way of expressing it. And I am DEAD. I am NOT coming back to life.

Never Coming Back,

Luke Castellan


	7. King of Haikus, Apollo

Dear Fanfiction,

I think a short haiku sums it up.

_You all are rachet_

_You all disgust me a lot_

_I can't look at you_

Enough said.

King of Haikus,

Apollo

* * *

**Laugh! Writing this was so hilarious, I was laughing the whole time I was writing it out AND typing it. And that haiku was actually pretty hard to brainstorm! For those of you who don't know the haiku guidelines, five syllables first line, seven for the second, and five again for the fifth. And I just HAD to include the word rachet somewhere in my fanfictions, any one of them, but this one was preferred, since I'm going for some humor. The blue button loves you, so please click!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	8. Forever A Maiden, Athena

Dear Fanfiction,

You really think that Poseidon and I are secretly a couple? Where is your common sense? I am a maiden goddess. I have children through the meeting of minds, not the way you mortals have kids. Plus, he is my RIVAL. He created a saltwater spring, I created the olive tree. WAY better. Just ask the Athenians. And Percy and Annabeth? I don't hate their relationship enough to separate them, but I just don't think it's best for her.

Forever a Maiden,

Athena


	9. Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis

Dear Fanfiction,

Don't let Apollo fool you._ I_ was born first, even if we are twins. AND Thalia is NOT going out with him. My lieutenant is too loyal to do that to the Hunt, the Hunters, and me. And that Nico boy? Pshhh. Not him either. There are a whole bunch of rumors circulating around my Hunt, and I don't like it. SO STOP WRITING THEM.

Goddess of the Hunt,

Artemis


	10. Always Looking Amazing, Drew Tanaka

Dear Fanfiction,

You all need to get your facts straight. I am NOT a bitch. I just don't like Piper, or Sadie Kane for that matter. If I like you, or have no opinion of you, I am very nice. The reason I don't like Piper is because she is going out with Jason. Why her, when I'm available? AND she took my position as counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. And Sadie Kane? SHE is just a snob. Plus, she's friends with Lacy. Ughhhh. So, I am NOT a bitch, I just don't like a lot of people.

Always Looking Amazing,

Drew Tanaka

* * *

**You like my Kane Chronicles mention there? For those of you who have not read _The Serpent's Shadow_, the third Kane Chronicles book, Drew and Lacy go to the same school as Sadie and the trainees. Drew's letter was also a little a little difficult, because I am absolutely NOTHING like her, so it's hard to see things how she would see them, and defend her argument. I thought this topic would work, because all of the Fanfictions out there make her sound like a total bitch, (all that I've read, anyway.) The books make her sound like one, too. I thought I would change it up, make it a little different. Please review and tell me how I did! The button loves your face! :)**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	11. Blonde Superman, Jason Grace

Dear Fanfiction,

Reyna and I DIDN'T go out, for the last time! She was my colleague! So what? And Piper is _way _cuter, by the way. She fits my personality, fits _me_ better. Valdez is NOT annoying, no matter what he tells you. Sure, he says things like 'Bam! Lightning man. Watch me fly, I am the eagle that soars-' but I think he's hilarious. And what happened with Narcissus? BURN! Sorry, Leo, no pun intended.

Blonde Superman,

Jason Grace

* * *

**Blonde Superman, in case you're wondering, is Percy's name for him in _The Mark of Athena_.**

**"Never seen Jason fly before. He looks like a blonde superman."**

**Thought that would be pretty good for a closing to his letter. But what did you think? Please review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	12. Flame On!, Leo Valdez

Dear Fanfiction,

First off, this hasn't happened_. " Yeah, I'll have a burger and-ah! My friend's on fire! Get me a bucket!"_ THAT one started circulating because of dear Jason over there. I AM annoying! I try very hard to be! So don't insult my abilities. And Khione, dang, she was fine. Until she was working for the Porta- Potty sludge lady. Pfft. Like I'm going to listen to a literal toilet face. And 'Flame on!'? The heck, man? I'd be using some language that would get my mouth rinsed out with soap for a week. Percy did, when he fell off of the Arch.

Flame On!,

Leo Valdez


	13. Like A Boss, Frank Zhang

Dear Fanfiction,

Some of you say I have no sense of humor? Remember this?

They all ordered massive plates of eggs, pancakes, and reindeer sausage, though Frank looked a little worried about the reindeer. "You think it's okay that we're eating Rudolph?" "Dude," Percy said, "I could eat Prancer and Blitzen, too. I'm _hungry_."

I DIED laughing. Oh, gods. I'm sorry Hazel! No pun intended! But I can be VERY funny. And I seriously thought that Apollo would be my dad. But I'm kinda glad it's Mars, because I got some kick ass powers. Like power over skeleton warriors? Epic.

Like A Boss,

Frank Zhang


	14. Beauty Queen, Piper McLean

Dear Fanfiction,

If you honestly think that I got into a cat fight with Reyna, you, my friend, are a moron. I respect the way that she was so able to hide her emotions, to hide her dismay, distrust, and desperation. She couldn't show that in front of her legion. And being a couple with Leo? No. I'm sorry Repair Boy, but no. Jason is great. He has saved my ass too many times to just diss him like you all apparently want me to. Not happening. So there.

Beauty Queen,

Piper McLean

* * *

**That's the best closing that I could come up with. I know, it sucks and it's too original, but it's the only nickname I could think of besides Pipes. I have to agree with this letter though, that I respected how Reyna hid her emotions so well in front of the legion, even if she is a fictional character. At the beginning of _The Mark of Athena_, I liked her. Now, not so much because of what happened with the ship. *No spoilers***

**So, please review! This is most likely my only chapter for today, seeing as I put up eight yesterday. Blue button loves you!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	15. The Charmer, Poseidon

**Whoa, guys. Thirty-seven reviews already? I love you! *Virtual hug* Since I got so many reviews, I figured that I would post this chapter for you. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

If you ask me, the saltwater spring that I created for Athens was a LOT better than a freaking olive tree. That's because I made it, though. And there is one thing that I agree with Athena on. We are NOT, and never WILL be, a couple. You all say that there is 'sexual tension'? Bitch, please. She's a maiden, she's my rival, I have a WIFE. Okay, that doesn't matter. Woops, shouldn't have said that. I'm on the couch for the next week.

The Charmer,

Poseidon

* * *

**So, how was that? I thought that Poseidon was a little hard to lock down on, too. Plus, it's past midnight, and I had school today, so my wring probably is not the best, AND, on top of that, my eyes are like crossing a tiny bit and my vision is getting blurry, so I can't focus very well. But it will all be better in the morning! :)**

**Please review! The button LONGS to be clicked!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	16. First Centaur, Chiron

**Note: I am REALLY sorry for putting up a spoiler. I didn't really mean to, it just kind of slipped. And anybody reviewing saying that you hope a CHARACTER dies, just don't review. I don't want reviews like that. I really don't appreciate it. So anyways, 43 reviews guys! Thanks! This is for you, since I didn't update yesterday.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

It is extremely inappropriate for you all to say that I curse. By the gods, of course not! I mean, I might get really frustrated when Percy got stung by that scorpion and went unconscious, but I don't use foul language! And if I'm ever dismissed from camp again, I will live, because I am immortal! I don't correct people just because I am a teacher; I correct people because they need to be corrected. So, if you please, be quiet.

First Centaur,

Chiron

* * *

**This chapter was TOTALLY not planned. This is like, the worst one that I have ever done. I can't do his voice very well, as he has a very particular way of talking and communicating. So please review with thoughts of how well I did. :)**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	17. Always Grateful, Calypso

Dear Fanfiction,

Thanks to you all, everyone believes that I was reunited with Percy Jackson and had a huge catfight with Annabeth Chase because I tried to make a move on him. It's true; I was released from my prison. But I never saw Percy Jackson again. I went right back to the ancient lands, my home before my imprisonment, long ago. I would never do that to him. I didn't want to tear his heart up. I don't resent anyone that much, and I'm not that desperate for somebody to fall in love with.

Always Grateful,

Calypso

* * *

**Hey guys! I **_**really **_**appreciate you all reviewing me so much. I gives me the motive to update, knowing that you all like these letters so much. Honestly, when I started this story, I didn't think they would go over well. I thought they would crash and burn. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story, even on my previous account that I lost. The reason I didn't update yesterday was because I had to go to Showcase to look at high schools, and my sister turned sixteen, so my day was pretty full. I didn't forget about you, though! I was really frustrated that I couldn't update, because I had this letter in my head and I couldn't wait to type it out. So what did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	18. Fucking Fabulous, Silena Beauregard

Dear Fanfiction,

I might've been a daughter of Aphrodite, but that doesn't mean that I was obsessed with myself and myself only. I cared about everyone, Charlie most of all. But the whole spying thing? Luke tricked me. He said that I would be helping to save the world, to provide all humans and half bloods alike with more than they already had, to make their lives easier. He said he wouldn't hurt me or Charlie. But when I said I wanted to quit, I was threatened, as you already know. And… I didn't want anybody to get hurt because of me, especially Charlie. So I wasn't totally full of myself, like one of my sisters. So leave me alone, and quit portraying me as a totally stuck up traitor daughter of Aphrodite.

Fucking Fabulous,

Silena Beauregard

* * *

**I just _had_ to do one for Silena. She was always one of my favorite characters, and I felt really sorry for her at the end. I believe that she wasn't like the rest of Aphrodite's kid, that she had talents and priorities all her own. And I made this a long letter because I just had so much to say about Silena, and I believe that if it really was her, she would have, too. She was a really special character, and her dying made me feel like a huge part had just been ripped out of the whole series and out of Camp Half Blood. I also felt sorry for Clarisse when she died, because Silena was by far her best friend. But Silena had so much left to do in her life, and she had already lost Beckendorf. So I just had to do this letter. Sorry for my rambling, please review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	19. NOT a Wine Dude, Dionysus

**To all of you on the East Coast, you're on my mind. Stay safe, and I wish you well. Percy would like to apologize for his father's anger; his dad can be really embarrassing. But seriously, guys. Stay safe and stay hopeful.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

You dare still call me the Wine Dude? Honestly? I really should turn you all into dolphins for your impertinence! I CAN. Don't think I WON'T! You WILL end up in a bottle of Merlot, and I won't represent you or admit what I did. I will act nonchalant and poker faced. I'm really good at that, seeing as I've had over a thousand year's practice. And as you may recall, I have been recalled to Olympus! So don't pray to me or ask me anything, especially for favors!

NOT a Wine Dude,

Dionysus

* * *

**Review? This is my only update for today seeing as I have a bunch of homework to do, PLUS a project. So, I'm in a bit of a jam. Please read my note above, I really mean it. I sincerely hope that all of the East Coasters are safe, and I hope that that you hope they are, too. They deserve it. **

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	20. Glamour Girl, Hazel Levesque

Dear Fanfiction,

I might be over seventy years old, but so is Nico! So STOP making fun of me! And I don't hate Leo; it's just a bit odd seeing him, seeing as he looks so much like Sammy. Plus, he makes Frank nervous, and I am kind of protective of him. The whole fire thing is a bit scary to me too! Seems a little silly, seeing as I've been dead before and have been trained as a Roman, but fire just creeps me out. And my curse isn't _completely_ gone, but mostly, thanks to Frank.

Glamour Girl,

Hazel Levesque

* * *

**I couldn't think of a rant for Hazel. I tried, but I just couldn't. The fandom doesn't really describe her in any way or characterize her in any way that upsets me. So that is my finished product. Please review!**

**On a side note, I was doing my project yesterday and it's for an organization for children with cancer, which made me think of little Ronan Thompson. Ronan was three days short of his fourth birthday when he lost his battle with Stage IV Neuroblastoma. Please write 'Ronan 3' on your hand or your wrist whenever you can, and please wear blue tomorrow in memory of his gorgeous blue eyes. Also 'Ronan' by Taylor Swift raises money whenever it's bought on iTunes for research for a cure to childhood cancer. So this is my little side note, please help these kids. They deserve a chance.**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	21. Forever Amazing, Grover Underwood

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update. I went trick-or-treating and then I had to go to bed, not to mention I spent two hours on homework and an hour letting my sister do my makeup and spray pink in my hair. Then I had school yesterday. But I have a four day weekend! Yay! So, here you go!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

'Muskrat Love' is NOT gay! I'm not, either! Percy may laugh because of my song, but it's my jam. And have YOU ever stepped on a cattle guard? They're very annoying! And the person who wrote my name in on a presidential ballot? You're just encouraging Juniper! NO thanks! Running the world would be a nightmare. Also, I'm not scared of rabbits anymore. Teach them to try taking my celery!

Forever Amazing,

Grover Underwood

* * *

**My school had to do little practice ballots of who we wanted for president, and senator and all that. My friend wrote Grover in for president. My social studies teacher looked at her weird. I know that this is shorter than my usual, but this is all that I could think of.**

**Please review? The button will give you wheat. (SoN)**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	22. Where's Your Wallet? , The Stolls

Dear Fanfiction,

First up, Percy DOES look like Harry Potter! He has the green eyes and the black hair, and to be fair, a lot of scars. No glasses, but still. He may argue and say that he doesn't look like him, but don't listen to him. We're right. Always right. Anyways, that Lou Ellen chick in Hecate? She totally likes Connor. (That's him trying to get me to shut up, why my writing is shaky. **[Use imagination!] **And Katie totally likes me, and it makes sense. I'm the totally amazing one.

Where's Your Wallet? ,

The Stolls

* * *

**I haven't updated in a bit, so I hope this makes up for it. I've been busy with homework, I got T**_**he Perks of Being a Wallflower**_**, so I've been reading a bunch, and my mom has had the computer most of the time because she's in school. But I digress.**

**Will be trying to update more and faster!**

**Please review. Or Piper will charmspeak you and make you review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	23. Still Strong, Annabeth Chase

Dear Fanfiction,

You think that I am a freaking wimp all of the sudden? I mean, yeah, we fell into Tartarus. But I did NOT turn into a weeping, sniveling mess because of a broken ankle. I mean, it hurt, but not enough to cry and feel sorry for myself all of the time. I still have Percy. I need him just as much as he needs me. I am not the type of girlfriend to lean heavily on her boyfriend 24/7, and I don't need him to dote on me all of the time. I am my own person. I love Percy a lot, but I don't lean on him all of the time, and he supports himself also.

Still Strong,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**I ran out of characters to do letters for, for now. So I'm repeating, but doing different issues. I may think of some more, but in the mean time, I'll have to do reruns. It sucks, I know, and I'm really sorry. But this is an issue that really annoyed me. I really have seen stories like this, where Annabeth turns into a wimp because of her broken ankle. It's okay for her to be a little OoC because of the injury, but not so much that you barely recognize her character, like the ones that I've seen. She is very independent, and she supports her own weight.**

**Please review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	24. Directioner, Silena Beauregard

Dear Fanfiction,

I just had to say this, particularly to Clarisse and Thalia. One Direction freaking kicks your all's asses. I mean, I know I'm dead and all, but I hear them down in Elysium, and they are freaking amazing. And Thalia, you can't threaten me with walking the Boulevard of Broken Dreams anymore, because I'm dead, so eat that. But Green Day sucks. And Clarisse, so does Three Days Grace. So listen to One Direction, or I will haunt you for all eternity.

Directioner,

Silena Beauregard

* * *

**I was listening to One Direction while I wrote this, so the idea popped into place a lot more. I am not a Directioner, nor do I consider my self one. And I do not agree with Silena on this one: Three Days Grace is AMAZING! They are my all time favorite band. And Green Day is pretty good too, especially 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. But One Direction is okay, too.**

**Please review, or Silena will haunt you!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	25. Anti Mary-Sue, Percy Jackson

**Sorry I haven't updated in a WEEK! I've been busy with school, plus I've had family visiting for the last two weeks. My aunt and uncle from Florida last week, now my aunt and uncle and three year old cousin from Georgia. His name is Caden, and he's so cute that I can't stand it!**

**Please do me a favor and check out my drabble story, 'A to Z'. It's my first drabble fanfic, so it might not be any good. Please review it, too!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

If you all do not quit giving me OCs, I will find where you live and do some very bad things to you. Like, I will tell your mom that you 69ed with someone. Oh, eat that. I don't want to date your Mary-sue. And the curse of Achilles did allow me to get the flu shot. It never stopped me. Nothing stops Jackson! I LOST the curse of Achilles. I do NOT still have it.

Anti Mary-sue,

Percy Jackson

* * *

**With the 69 reference, I will let your perverted minds run free from there. If you are in the eighth grade like me, you'll be able to think up a lot of possibilities. Sorry if you find it inappropriate, but that comment seemed Percy like. But, anyways, hopefully this chapter makes up for my week absence. And don't forget to read and review 'A to Z'.**

**Please read and review or Percy will cause a hurricane near your house!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	26. Not Sincere, Katie Gardner

**Sorry for a long wait! I've been really stacked up with homework and projects lately. As a matter of fact, this weekend I have to do a Spanish project and a Language Arts project, plus an essay for social studies is due Friday, as is a science project. Still, I have a continuous health project going on. I've been really tied up! Here you go!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

You guys need to go hug your mom or something, because you inventing all of these ships is some crap. I will NEVER be with Travis, and Conner will NEVER have a girlfriend. Period. End of story. Some people at this camp get lucky, and their only ship is their actual boyfriend or girlfriend, like Percy and Annabeth. So mind your own, and leave me alone!

Not Sincere,

Katie Gardner

* * *

**I know this one isn't as good, but I have to get back into it. Please review, because you guys are just awesome like that! You all are, like, my unicorns or something like that. What would you like to be called? Anyways, I have something for you…**

**A list of songs to listen to until Christmas that aren't carols!**

**Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj**

**The A Team by Ed Sheeran**

**Bad for Me by Megan and Liz**

**Begin Again by Taylor Swift**

**Run by P!nk**

**Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

**Hall of Fame by The Script**

**Too Close by Alex Clare**

**You've most likely heard most of those songs, but they're amazing! Until after the holidays, review and enjoy. Also, A to Z was a total bust. The only review I got was anonymous, and it was really negative and made me feel really bad. Something like "It sucks so bad." So don't expect any more drabble fics from me, because apparently they're bad.**

**Please review, and happy holidays!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	27. Changing, Nico di Angelo

**I'm back, again. I HAD to write this one.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not the same as I was when I was 10. Since Bianca died, and I learned I was a demigod, everything has changed. It's a lot of weight to handle, to bear on my shoulders. The only reason I am like I am now is because the others have said to me "I just want to know you better now." You know how good that makes me feel? Very, because I felt so alone.

Changing,

Nico di Angelo

* * *

**I got the inspiration for this from "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. It's a really good song, and the title brought Nico to my mind. It's not a rant like all of my other ones, but I had to write this. This and "State of Grace" got my thoughts going. So please review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	28. Just a Quick AN, Sorry

**Hey, you guys! This isn't a chapter, its 10:47 at night and I have to get in the shower. I went up to Marion, Indiana today because my mom was graduating from IWU. She finally got her bachelor's in nursing! Congratulations, Mom! But anyways, thought I would tell you all, I am now a beta reader! I can beta any stories you all might want me to. Anyways, please check out my beta profile and send me a story request! Next chapter's coming up soon, promise.**

**In the mean time, you all keep being awesome.**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	29. Fighter, Thalia

**I have a question for you guys once this letter is done. :)**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Short, sweet, and to the point.

I'm a strong independent Hunter of Artemis and I don't need no man.

I mean, men? Ain't nobody got time for that!

Fighter,

Thalia

* * *

**Ah, you have to love Sweet Brown.**

**I got Bronchitis!**

**Anyways, here's my question: What should my next story be? This is also in a poll on my profile.**

**A one shot about Percy and Annabeth aboard the Argo II**

**A one shot on Piper's thoughts when she thought Jason was dead after he saw Hera's true form**

**A one shot about Annabeth's thoughts and feelings while Percy was missing**

**A multi chapter story about Percabeth after the Titan War**

**A one shot about Percy and Annabeth down in Tartarus**

**Please review! (In your review, please tell me your thoughts on the stories.)**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	30. Another Short AN, Please Read

**Hey, guys. Just a quick message. I got a negative review on this story, saying "These stories suck so bad. 'Nough said." It was anonymous, so I could delete it, but still. When I started this story, I specifically asked for no flames. I don't blame any of you, it's just something to say to the people that might review me and say something bad. I already have no self esteem, and this is my way of expressing myself and sharing my writing, because I'm afraid to show it to those around me. Don't review me if you're going to be negative and mean. Thanks.**

**Next chapter coming in a day or so. Will not be defeated!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	31. I Love Love, Aphrodite

**I got this suggestion from a reviewer. THANK YOU TO Twelve13. :D**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Aren't Percy and Annabeth just adorable? I DID promise to make their love lives interesting. I succeeded, and now they are the most shipped couple out there! And now my next project is to make Thalico a thing! Yes, they will be cute, also! Pity that Thalia is a Hunter. Borr-ing! So, you now know my mission!

I Love Love,

Aphrodite

* * *

**Okay, first things first. I'm off after tomorrow for winter break! Yay! Second, I want to dedicate this chapter to LolMeToDeath. She has reviewed every chapter of this story and stood by me when both of my stories were dissed. So LolMeToDeath gets to pick who the next letter is from. **

**Thanks so much you guys. You have stood by me even when I was seriously considering taking this story down. I love you all.**

**Please review!**

**Much love,**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	32. Can't Even Handle Me, Arion

**This is LolMeToDeath's chapter. I thought that it was a really good idea.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm going to try to not curse, because apparently I can get FINED. But anyways, the reason I haven't popped up yet is because that idiot horse Blackjack keeps setting me back. He just can't handle how awesome I am. Neither can Tempest, that freaking storm horse. Anyways, those Amazons couldn't tame me! I am by far too amazing! And yes, Jackson, I am your brother. Better not to think of that.

Can't Even Handle Me,

Arion

* * *

**Please review! And as you can see, I'm still alive!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	33. Quick (Okay, Not So Quick) Warning

**Hey, guys. I am like, totally fangirling over all of the books that I got for Christmas. I got the rest of the Maze Runner series (**_**The Scorch Trials**_** and **_**The Death Cure**_**), the prequel to the series (**_**The Kill Order**_**), and books 1, 4, and 5 of the Mortal Instruments series. My parents didn't know about 2 and 3, supposedly. AND I got an iTunes card for $15 (already used), some chocolate, and some bookmarks. I NEEDED the bookmarks. And my parents got me a ring with a pearl in it, since that's my birthstone. So, I had an awesome day today. If I don't update for a few days, it's because I'm busy reading. Sorry for the rambling! Merry Christmas!**

**Oh, and please read and review 'Painfully Intense' and 'Feel Again.' I'd really appreciate it. It'd mean the world.**

**I'm working on another oneshot called 'Each to Each.' It's the point of view of every demigod (besides Percy and Annabeth) on Percy and Annabeth's disappearance and the quest to Greece in general. Nico also has a point of view.**

**Once again, Merry Christmas! **

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	34. Supreme Lord, Kronos

**Hey, guys! I hope you had happy holidays. So, here's my update!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Please. Please, get me out of this freaking pit! I've suffered too much over the millennia to go through this again. Call my name and save me from the dark. Sure, I would kill you or drag you in to get out, but I would apologize. Okay, I wouldn't. Leave my siblings to suffer, just save me. You need someone cut with a scythe, I'll do it, and then take over the world.

Supreme Lord,

Kronos

* * *

**Okay, while I was typing this, I was listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Have you seen the music video? It's insane! Alexandra Daddario is in it, and she has a teddy bear that's pink and shoots freaking laser beams. Of course, the whole video I commented on how pretty she is. I was like:**

"**It's Annabeth! OMG."**

**Of course, she wasn't a main role in the video, but still. The video made no logical sense whatsoever, but I advise watching it because it's an awesome song and Alexandra is in it. That made it a thousand times better.**

**Until next update,**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	35. Happy New Year! (Resolution Chapter)

**Well, you guys, it's finally 2013! Yay! So, what are your resolutions? This isn't a letter chapter; this is a list of the demigods' resolutions.**

* * *

Hazel: Get rid of the curse

Nico: Kick Gaea's butt

Leo: Try to not catch fire when he gets excited

Frank: Don't get too annoyed with Leo

Jason: Get his driver's license

Piper: Free Percy and Annabeth

Percy: Smash Gaea's face, save Camp Half Blood from the Romans

Annabeth: Get out of Tartarus

All: Win the war

* * *

**So, there you guys go! I know that it's really short, but it's busy in my house tonight. Plus, I went to a wedding tonight. My cousin got married, and it made me cry. AND, I just fell down my stairs, so my knee really hurts. Happy New Year, I wish you all the best of luck. It's a clean slate.**

**AND Catching Fire, Sea of Monsters, and Clockwork Princess come out this year! And City of Bones! Sooo excited!**

**Enjoy the New Year, and please read and review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	36. Trying to Help, Reyna

**This is my first letter in a while that isn't a repeat! Yes! It's from Reyna! Plus, it's my first 2013 update, guys! *Celebrates***

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I can't help what Octavian is doing. He whipped the legion into a frenzy, and if I try to stop him, he'll exile me, or worse. This is what he has been waiting for for a long time. The chance to take over from me as leader. He has never deferred to me as the leader, and that's just how he is. But it'd be kind of you to not think of me as ruthless, heartless, cold, and evil. That's not me. It has never been me, nor will it ever be. And, please, don't pair me with that Leo boy. That's all I ask.

Trying to Help,

Reyna

* * *

**So, this is my Reyna letter. Not my best, but it's good enough to post. So anyways, who here has decided that 2013 is going to be their year? I have! I'm going into high school after this school year finishes out, so I'm going to try to make the most of it. **

**Has anyone read the Maze Runner books? At the end of 'The Death Cure', I died inside. And I'm on 'The Kill Order' now! Next is Mortal Instruments!**

**Please read and review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	37. The Real Leader, Octavian

**This letter isn't a repeat either! *Cheers***

**This is dedicated to a guest reviewer under the name of ****OMGDemigodishnes. Let me love you!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

You all love the Greeks? I'm sure that you'll love them while the Romans annihilate you on the field of battle. Yeah, we WILL annihilate you. Obliterate. The spear has been thrown, and you will regret attacking us at our own camp. You say that your boy Leo was possessed by an eidolon, but we know better. So watch your backs.

The Real Leader,

Octavian

* * *

**Octavian makes me SO SO angry, like I want to wring his neck. Just writing this made me want to wring his neck. I can't really convey his character, so this is the best that I could do. Please read and review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	38. Ignoring You, Rachel Dare

Dear Fanfiction,

You disgust me. You really do. You think that I got with Percy? No! I am the Oracle of Delphi, and that would be pretty shameful and disgusting. I mean, Apollo got me a cave in the hills at camp with a Wii and some other stuff. And portraying me as a complete and total bitch? Uhmmm, no thanks. So get your facts straight. For real.

Ignoring You,

Rachel Dare

* * *

**Hi, guys! I'm back! I would have updated a LOT sooner, but I got really sick the weekend the weekend after my last update, I've been reading my Christmas books, and my family has been busy with my grandpa, my mom's dad. He has Cirrhosis of the liver, and he's in End Stage Liver Failure. It's terminal. So, if you would, please keep him in your prayers.**

**Some songs for you all to listen to until my next update:**

**The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody (Snow Patrol guy)**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

**Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift **

**Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson**

**Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys**

**Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding**

**22 by Taylor Swift**

**Too Close by Alex Clare**

**Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men**

**Ho Hey by The Lumineers **

**Feel Again by Onerepublic**

**You Found Me by The Fray**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	39. Please Read

**Please don't expect any updates anytime soon. I lost my grandfather today. Need time to recuperate and heal. It's been a really hard time, and life happens.**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	40. Give It Up, Thalia

**So hey guys! First, I want to thank you all SO much for your patience. The week before last and last weekend was a really difficult time for my family. But I went back to school on Tuesday and got tons of support from my friends, and I'm moving forward. You all helped me a lot, too. So, I can't thank you enough. So, on to the letter!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

You all make me want to vomit. Shipping me with Percy? Umm, no. I'm a Hunter. It's what I do. I'm a maiden. So suck it up and live with it.

Give It Up,

Thalia

* * *

**So sorry it's so short! But has anyone read The Caster Chronicles? I'm on "Beautiful Darkness", and I love it.**

**Until next time,**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	41. Bluntly Insulting You, Nico di Angelo

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm about to start a rough draft for a new story. Don't know what book series it will be for, or what it will be about. If it was The Caster Chronicles, would you all read it? Because I have been in love with that series, lately. On with the letter!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I will keep it brief. You're stupid, and I hate you.

Bluntly Insulting You,

Nico di Angelo

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	42. A Little Side Note!

**Hey guys! This is just a quick note, since I don't have time to post a chapter, and I'm working on the rough draft for you all. But if you have a Facebook account, could you please log on and like my page? It's called "Yes, I Ship Percabeth." We have about 22 likes. Thank you for your consideration. **

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


	43. Missing You, Bianca di Angelo

**Hey, guys! Sooo soo sorry for the super long gap. I had a teacher get arrested for first degree sexual abuse, and I had to focus on my schoolwork just to pass math. I also had to deal with my eighth grade dance and promotion stuff. Officially a high schooler! Whoop! Once again, sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Can you all realize that I'm dead? I know that Nico misses me, but he won't be able to bring me back. Father doesn't allow it. I wish it was. I had the time of my life in the Hunt. I miss you all so much.

Missing You,

Bianca di Angelo

* * *

**So sorry it's so short! It's 11:40 at night and I'm tired. Remember to read and review!**

**~Wisdom's Daughter Alone**


End file.
